Special Victims Indeed
by VikingsDoItBetter
Summary: Casefile. The mentally handicapped are the target of brutal murders…the entire team must find the killer, before he can strike again. Crappy summary, but you’ll get over it. FINISHED!
1. Another day

Title: Special Victims Indeed

Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters…except Ryland…Dick Wolf has all creative rights…but he's always screwing us over. Hehe

Summary: Case-file. The mentally handicapped are the target of brutal murders…the entire team must find the killer, but he strikes again. (Crappy summary, but you'll get over it. ;p)

Ryland Somerset walked down the hall of the Brown Adult Home, a residential facility for the mentally handicapped, making sure each resident was awake and preparing for their day.

She looked into the last room and saw a motionless figure sprawled out on the bed, covers pulled up around the head.

"Alright Carrie…..you know it's almost….Holy Mother."

Ryland picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1. She fought back a smile that tugged on her lips…but then burst into tears….

"You have to help me….there's been….she's DEAD!….I can't, calm down. Where? Oh….Brown Adult Home….you have the address….okay, okay. No, I won't….no, I'll be okay soon enough. Thanks."

She hangs up the phone, kneels down beside the victim, "Softball still your favorite Carrie?"

Ryland stands and again forces up tears, and this time not fighting a small smirk of victory, then hysterics and she runs out into the hall and collapses,

"Man, why these people huh," Elliot Stabler remarks to his partner Olivia Benson as they walk down the hall to the crime scene.

"Because it's easy."

"I guess."

The two detectives flash their badges and enter the room.

"You gotta be Special Victims….Alverez, Homicide."

Elliot accepts the handshake while Olivia surveys the scene. "Stabler…..Benson. What do we got?"

"Twenty seven year old female, Carrie Bowersock. Volunteer found the body."

"Cause of death?"

Dr. Melinda Warner speaks up, while still working, "I can't say officially yet, but my bet is blunt force trauma to the head."

Elliot kneels down beside the body, "Uh, yeah…but with what exactly…crutch….cane…baseball bat?"

"Could be anyone of those things…but it's defiantly cylindrical….I'll know more later."

Elliot shifts out of the way as the medical examiners assistants place the body into a bag, "So, why is this our catch? Cause she was in here?"

Dr. Warner sighs, "I found bruising on her upper thighs and swelling, but no presence of fluids. But my guess is…she was probably raped with the same object that they used to beat her to death with."

"Not really what they mean by go down swinging," Olivia retorts, in barely a whisper.

Dr. Warner smiles sadly as she and her assistants wheel out the body bag. Elliot sighs and Alverez pats him on the shoulder.

"Hope this cleans up fast for you all."

Olivia looks around, "Us too….so, you said a volunteer found her?"

"Yeah….name's Ryland Somerset. Pretty lady, gorgeous blue eyes. Real shaken up…medics had to treat her for shock, collapsed in the hall after the discovery."


	2. Ryland

Elliot and Olivia are directed to the staff lounge. Ryland Somerset us lying on the couch.

Olivia approaches her cautiously and softly touches her arm, "Ryland Somerset?"

She jolts up, "Yes…..sorry. And you are?"

"I'm Detective Olivia Benson, and this is my partner Elliot Stabler. We need to ask you a few questions."

"About Carrie….sure, anything. Really, I'm sorry I'm so jumpy. It's just……I saw Carrie and….," she fights back tears at the thought.

Elliot sits down beside her on the couch, "It's okay, perfectly understandable." He pulls out his notebook and pen and begins to question her, "So about what did time did you find Carrie?"

"Around seven. We have to make sure the residents are up and ready before eight….and as I was going from room to room…I remembered I have a huge paper due on the seventh…guess that's why seven sticks out in my mind. Weird."

Olivia has the next one, "Paper…you're in school?"

"Yeah, NYU….Law school, first year. Kinda nerve racking."

Elliot seems almost confused, "Law school. Well, just never work for the defense. But you know, you're just a volunteer, but why work here? Boost your resume?"

She looks at him, almost insulted, "No, my sister….she's well, just like these people. Special. I felt like working with them is just like helping her. It's my job to tuck them in at night and be here to wake them in the morning."

Olivia asks the obvious question, "Were you here last night?"

"Yes, I was, but only until eleven. I arrived back at my apartment around a quarter 'til midnight…and before you even ask, my doorman, neighbor, and roommate can verify that."

Elliot smiles, "You, uh, always so careful about people seeing you come home."

Ryland offers a smart look, "Yes Detective Stabler I am. My dad was a cop. So I grew up always needing an alibi and always have to offer it up before asked. I know that looks incriminating."

Olivia joins the exchange of looks, " Well, we'll still need to confirm that."

"Of course. I'll get you a list," Ryland writes down names and numbers and hands them to Olivia

Elliot politely pushes for more, "Okay. So, who else is here after you leave?"

"Well, there's the nursing staff….a few janitors….oh, janitors…..That's it!"

"Excuse me," Olivia seems insulted, for really no reason at all.

"There was this janitor, Neil….something…..Irish. He made a habit of stealing from the residents, but his favorite target was Carrie. But when she would ask him for her things back, he would make special trips to her room to return them. And one night….one of the nurses caught him in Carrie's room…..well, you know," Ryland begins to sob and rests her head on Elliot's shoulder, "I just know it's him….I know it. He….I mean, robbery….stalking….fantasizing….a few steps from rape right?"

Olivia stops her, "How did you know Carrie was raped?"

Ryland buries her face further into Elliot, "Well, all I know is that someone told me detectives from Special Victims wanted to talk to me…..Special Victims a.k.a. Sex Crimes. My dad was Homicide….so, I know about these little hand offs."

Olivia huffs and rolls her eyes.

Ryland adds more to her story, "But back to Carrie…..in my opinion, Neil should have been fired before this…..this thing." She sits up and wipes away her tears, sniffling.

Elliot hands her a tissue, "Do you know anywhere we could get Neil's full name, address…anything on him at all?"

"Actually, personnel probably still has a file on him…I hate for you guys to wear our your shoes looking for him."

The detectives stand up and prepare to leave. Olivia glares at Ryland, "Thank you. You have been very helpful."

"Oh, my pleasure. Carrie was like family to me."

Elliot hands Ryland his business card, "Call if you think of anything else, alright?"

She smiles and looks at it, "Sure thing….Elliot. And, thank you."

Olivia clears her throat, making it obvious that she was ready to leave. As her hand reaches for the door, Ryland stands, "Detectives?"

"Yeah," Olivia answers.

"I just wanted to say….in this case….special only begins to describe Carrie."

Elliot walks back over to Ryland. He takes her hands in his and then whispers to her, "My cell phone number is on the back of that card. Call day or night…if you need anything at all….I mean it."


	3. Traffic

Benson and Stabler leave Ryland, the home, without a word spoken between them. As they sit in their sedan, stuck in traffic, Elliot is behind the wheel and quickly losing his cool. He breaks the silence, "What did I do?"

Olivia never takes her eyes off the traffic, "What makes you think you _did_ anything?"

"Liv, please. If I learned anything at all from twenty years of marriage and three daughters…it's what the silent treatment means."

"It's. Well, I just find it….unprofessional that you seem to be using your job like a dating service."

He chuckles out loud, "You think I was flirting with her? Olivia, she was upset."

"All I'm saying is, you're in obvious need of…."

"No. Don't you hand me that I need a woman, all that rebound crap. Look, I just hate seeing a woman cry, any woman for that matter. She reached out to me, I can't just push her away. But now that you mention it, she did have gorgeous eyes…but I _am_ partial to blue," he bats his eyes at her, mocking her.

She smiles smugly, "At least you were looking at her eyes Stabler."

"Please…the gi….she's young enough to be my daughter. And why are we discussing this?"

"Not a clue, you started it."

"Oh, no ma'am. That is your burden…..say…look at that…moving traffic."

"She laughs as he starts driving, "You're just glad to end this discussion."

"Got that right. So, this janitor…."

"Elliot Stabler, Master of the segue. Neil O'Riley…..42...three ex-wives…no kids."

"Kinda sounds like someone we know."

"A bit….but still, we need more info than this before we go after him."

"Oh joy for joy, more paperwork. You really know how to keep me happy Benson."

He stops outside the station house and quickly runs to open the door for his partner. She gives him a look, "Oh, what next, dinner?"

"You're buyin'."

"Cheap-ass."

"Damn straight."


	4. Work or Something Like It

_Special Victims Unit_

_16th Precinct _

_September 1st_

Munch and Fin are deeply immersed in conversation, with Munch seemingly having an upper hand.

"Come on Fin. Surely you have to see it."

"Man, you kiddin' yourself. He wouldn't even consider that…..especially since it's her."

"No, that's exactly it. Torrid love affair….forbidden fruit always tastes sweeter, my friend."

"So does stolen fruit."

"Yeah, well, I'm telling you it's just a matter of time."

Stabler and Benson have since slipped back into the squad room. Elliot plops down at his desk and smiles, "Workin' hard I see?"

Munch, never looking up from the paperwork in front of him, "Well, we were just waiting for you two."

Olivia strides back to her desk, bringing Elliot his coffee, along with a cup for herself. A wordless thanks is exchanged. Munch shoots a glance at Fin. Olivia asks, "Munch? Something we should know?"

Fin blows it off, "Nothin.' My partner here just wishes I would bring him his coffee."

Munch says in a mock hurt, "Come on baby. It always the little things that matter….I sent those flowers…."

"Please…..like you're so helpless…." Fin shoots back.

Cragen comes out of his office, "Children. I'm not above putting you in corners….Benson, Stabler get us up to speed on this new case."

Elliot, being the lead detective on this case, stands up and starts hanging pictures, some from the crime scene, some picture Ids.

"Victim's name, Carrie Bowersock, twenty-seven. No siblings, both parents dead….aunt is the only living relative. She's been notified…but we're meeting with her later today. ME says COD is blunt force trauma to the head. Weapon was recovered by CSU, baseball bat, wooden. ME also confirms the victims was raped pre-mortem with the bat."

Fin shakes his head, Much just blankly glances over the photos, Cragen just looks down from time to time as Stabler continues, "The Brown Home is for adults for varying degrees of mental handicaps. Body was discovered by Ryland Somerset, twenty four, volunteers at the home. First year law student at NYU."

Benson slides in front of Ryland's picture. Stabler rolls his eyes, "She states Carrie and all the other residents where all accounted for by eleven pm…and she discovered the body at approximately seven am. Warner puts time of death from two to four am. Personnel states only three nurses and two janitors working last night….but it's not a real secure building, if you knew what doors to open."

Cragen ponders the statement, "Meaning, someone that knew all the in's and out's of that building could do this…any leads?"

Stabler hangs one last picture, "Neil O'Riley, one of the janitors, was recently fired. Confirmed that with the personnel office."

"What'd they can him for," Fin asks.

Stabler explains, "Well, on paper it says inappropriate and unauthorized behavior with a resident. But it was common knowledge among the staff that Neil liked to steal from Carrie….plus, he was caught in Carrie's room while she was asleep…"

"Watching?"

Stabler laughs, "More like winding HIS watch."

Munch retorts, "That'll do it."

Cragen chimes in again, "Alright people. Let's get this Neil O'Riley down here, hear his side. Munch, Fin, you bring him in…..Benson, Stabler…."

Stabler sighs, "Interview the aunt…we're on it."

Benson waits until Cragen closes his office door, "Want me to get you a copy of Ryland's picture so you can, uh, wind your watch?"

Stabler grabs both their coats and tosses her's at her, "Not funny Liv. I've got enough things about my relationships to confess….and plus, NOT interested."


	5. Notification and Background

A/N: Well. Well…S.E. Holmes….I was hoping you would catch that. So I was in a rut…gimmie a break.. LOL!

_Home of Katlyn Bowersock_

_Jamaica, Queens New York_

_September 1_

Benson and Stabler are seated across from Katlyn Bowersock. She's been physically effected by the news of her niece's murder, but tries to hold herself together. Maybe for her benefit, maybe for the detectives.

"I just don't understand who would do something like this to Carrie? It's all so senseless…."

Olivia reaches out and grabs her hand, "It can be. But, as painful as this maybe, we need to ask you some questions."

"We need you tell us about Carrie, please," Elliot adds in.

Katlyn gets up from her couch and hands a picture to Elliot, "You can have this. That's Carrie when she was eighteen….gorgeous, smart, she got into Columbia. But, her parents…God rest their souls….allowed her to attend a graduation party, you know all the kids get together and have a few drinks. Carrie swore she wouldn't drink but….she got caught up and was so drunk…she called her parents to come and get her. They just happened to be out getting dinner, and decided they would go together to get her…."

She sits back down and continues on, "Unfortunately for them, some foolish boys form the same party decided they could drive home. These boys hit her parents head on….the boys only suffered minor injuries…..but both her parents will killed instantly. After that, Carrie could never forgive herself. She completely blamed herself for their deaths. She was deeply depressed…and then, she discovered relief in the form of ecstasy. Said it was the only thing that made her feel alive. Sure it did, until one night….I found her….in her room….unconscious. She had over-dosed on ecstasy. The doctors said she would survive, but unfortunately, she'd done irreparable damage to her brain."

Olivia adds, "That's why she was in the home."

Katlyn nods, "I didn't want to put her in there, but I work all day…in Mid-town….there's no way I could leave her alone in Queens. You know, she couldn't even read after her over-dose….maybe I should have quit my job…then, this would be happening…..Carrie would still be here….."

Elliot attempts to reassure her and then asks, "Did Carrie ever have any boyfriends…anyone paying her undue attention?"

"That's just it Detective. She really didn't date in high school, focused on college. And to be truthful, she got into the drugs too deep before she ever got the chance. Those drugs maybe have robbed her of her life….and now, someone else took it from her all over again."

Katlyn beings to sob. The detectives excuse themselves and exit her home.

"Hope Munch and Fin can have some better luck with O'Riley," Elliot says, just to break the tension.

"If not….we're back to square one."


	6. Neil O'Riley

_Special Victims Unit_

_Interrogation Room_

_September 1_

Munch and Fin are watching Neil O'Riley fidget through the one-way glass.

"What kinda freak would do that? Man, that's messed up," Fin questions aloud.

Munch retorts, "The kind with priors. Seems like Mr. O'Riley here has troubling keeping his clothes on after a few hundred shots."

The two detectives enter the room. Munch stands beside a clearly uncomfortable O'Riley. Fin takes a seat and just stares blankly.

O'Riley speaks up, "Look fellas, I don't know why you hauled me in here. I didn't do anything."

Munch quips, "Sure, that's what they all say," He puts a copy of the photo from Carrie's aunt down on the table, "Know her?"

"Well, she looks a little different, but that's Carrie. Beautiful girl…shame what the drugs did to her."

Munch continues, "And where exactly did you know her from…I mean, a guy like you couldn't get a girl like that to look his way even if he had a hundred dollar bill hanging from his zipper."

"From my last job. At that home. I was a night janitor…I, uh, got fired."

Fin adds, "Bet that was a pretty sweet job, moppin' floors and all. Why did they can ya?"

"They said Carrie told them that I stole from her."

Munch leans down to him, "Really….'cause I think getting caught polishing your door knob in Carrie's room while she slept really did you in. You know…..robbery….lewd acts in public….only a few small steps from there to rape/homicide."

"No WAY! That's sick!"

Fin chimes in cooly, "Bet that pissed you off. Getting fired 'cause of Carrie. I even bet it made you do this," He lays out crime scene photos across the table.

O'Riley recoils, "NO! I would never hurt her!"

Fin bates him, "Alright, then where were you Tuesday night from say, two to four a.m.?"

O'Riley responds, "Well, see….a month ago, right after I lost my job, I stopped by a bar. I guess I had to much…."

Munch rolls his eyes, "Not real bright for a man with your record, but you didn't answer my partner's question."

"I'm workin' on it. So, as I leave this bar….some of your fellow officers notice me stumbling home and they arrest me right? So, I get in front of this judge says I gotta go to these meetings. I just started not to long ago and my sponsor said to call whenever…and, after the meeting Tuesday night…I was a wreck, so he came back to my place and stayed all night." He writes down a name and number, "Call him….only, uh, I don't know his last name….can I go now?"

Munch opens the door, O'Riley starts to walk out the door, but stops in front of Munch, "Hey if you guys wanna know what I think…."

"Not really."

"I was gonna say, the only person I ever saw fight with Carrie or that Carrie didn't like was that Ryland girl….real bitch that one….I even saw her slap Carrie once."

Munch and Fin cast glances at each other as O'Riley leaves.


	7. Rough Day

The four detectives are comparing the day's findings…..

"So, O'Riley's in the clear," Elliot asks, he glances down at his watch and sighs.

Munch, never looking up from the paperwork on his desk, answers, "Court ordered meetings and very honest sponsor confirms his alibi."

Olivia speaks up, dropping the pen she was tapping, "Damn it. That's the only solid lead we had."

Fin stands up and looks at the board, "Actually, O'Riley states that Ryland here had quite the temper with Carrie. Said he saw her slap Carrie once."

Elliot rolls his eyes, "Right 'cause felons are always so honest. Look, guys, it's late….we'll check up on it tomorrow."

Everyone prepares to leave. Munch and Fin mumble their good byes. Olivia stops to face Elliot, " I didn't want to ask in front of them…"

"I'm fine Liv, really. Getting used to sleeping in a bed by myself. Don't worry alright…see ya tomorrow."

She smiles and leaves. Elliot again glances at his watch… "Where is that girl?"

Cragen comes out of his office. He stops, "Rough day?"

"Been a rough two months Cap'n."

Cragen nods.

"You know, you only had to warn me once about always getting my kids out of trouble. And this time, I don't even think a few favors would have cut it."

"She plead out. At least she didn't get any jail time."

"I just can't believe I didn't see it. This is my baby."

"No, this is Maureen Stabler. An adult who committed a crime."

"She sure is. But…you know, she lost all of her scholarships….school even asked her to sit out a semester, to "rethink her direction." Worse than that, Kathy won't even speak to her."

"That why she's staying with you?"

"Partly. Other part being it's a lot easier to make sure she gets to her meetings on time…sees her p.o. on time, always. Plus, I feel….guilty. Like she only started using…..because of her mother and I. Like ecstasy was the only way out for her….what I don't know is, where she got it."

"Maybe she'll give it up. You do have a gift for making people talk."

Maureen strolls into the squad room, "This a private party?"

Elliot looks over at her, "You're late."

"I know…I was, detained."

Cragen speaks up, "Detained….how?"

Maureen laughs, not too much unlike her father, "Cops. And I don't mean that in a bad way. I know I have to earn back that trust. Now I'm just a con to you guys. My P.O. called just after I left…told me to drop by and pick up my work assignment." She hands Captain Cragen the papers she was carrying.

"Well, Elliot. Looks like my favor came through."

He hands the papers to Elliot. Elliot reads over them and smirks, "Well, guess, uh, I can get her to work on time. Welcome to my unit, gopher."

"Yeah…I mean, sure thing Detective Stabler."

He laughs and takes her by the hand and leaves.


	8. Reasons And Truths

_Stabler Residence_

_Glen Oaks, Queens New York_

_September 1_

Maureen hands Elliot his dinner and his beer. He smiles and she sits beside him on the couch. The eat in total silence. Maureen is the first to break it, "You wanna know why I did it?"

"Nope."

"Bull. You're a cop; you always wanna know they why."

"And are you telling me because you feel like you should or because you _think_ you should?"

"More like…I _need _to tell you. And it helps to say it out loud."

Elliot sits his dinner down and turns his full attention to her. He sighs, as if to prepare for what she has to say.

"When you and Mom first separated, I assured myself that it was just temporary; that you guys would talk and make up. But….every time you guys tried to talk….it just ended up in screaming. So, I knew the divorce was just some paperwork and time away."

Maureen puts her dinner down. She wipes away a few stray tears, gathers herself and continues, "I was so glad to be in classes, so I didn't have to stay with Mom and all. And I never you could catch you here…and sometimes, the only reason I would go to mass at all was to see you. And you always looked….sad, to oversimplify. Even though you tried to make us all not see it. You were miserable and I think I felt that more than anyone."

Elliot offers her a tissues, which she graciously accepts, "Thanks. But, uh, with you all broody and weepy…you weren't Dad. She broke you…and left you less of what you were to me. I mean, how can you DO that to someone you're supposed to love. So, I asked HER that?"

"And…what did she say?"

Maureen laughs, "She just freaked out. Went ballistic. Started screaming at me, said that this whole mess was my fault….said, uh, if I wasn't here, she wouldn't have to deal with it. That…..you guys wouldn't have gotten married…ever." She leans over and puts her head in her hands. "How could she….I watched you guys….you looked so happy together…."

"Well, maybe I'm a good actor."

"Funny. She said the same thing about herself. Which tells me you're both liars. But, anyways, in the midst of this argument….her boyfriend comes from downstairs…I was speechless. You could have punched me right in the face and got no reaction. She tried to deny it….I told her I wasn't a child or that stupid. I said I was disappointed…and ashamed to be her daughter….then, she punched me."

Elliot grabs her by the shoulders and forces her to look at him, "What."

"Yeah, punched me. Right in the face….made my nose bleed. She didn't even say she was sorry. So….I left. Went back to my dorm. My room mate noticed…I told her it was crap, nothing. But like my parents, I'm a bad liar. I told her everything…._everything_. She said she could help. And that night, I took my first hit of x. And to be honest…it did help. I DID feel better."

She crawls into Elliot's lap, much like a hurt child, "And after that…I couldn't stop. I was taking hits just to make it through dinner at her place….I was even high at church once, just couldn't stand it. Thank God I got caught….I knew that guy was I sold to was undercover…."

"How…no one knows…"

"Please….I can smell a cop a mile away. Maybe since I knew that I couldn't ask for help…that being punished was the only way out," She looks up, fear in her eyes, "I could have given myself brain damage using that crap…..oh, Daddy, I'm so sorry…."

She sobs quietly in his arms. He strokes her hair and searches for the words to say, but there are non. He appears to be struggling with her story himself, "No baby girl….I'm sorry. For letting you suffer….in silence."


	9. Crazy Real Crazy

_Special Victims Unit_

_16th Precinct _

_September 2_

Everyone is sitting at their desks, discussing what direction to go in. Opinions seem scattered, but Elliot speaks first.

"The only decent leads we have are Ryland and anyone else that works at the home."

Olivia then speaks, "Well, everyone else at the home checks out, I say we start looking at her."

Cragen walks out of his office, "What exactly are we thinking here?"

Olivia offers her theory, " Ryland killed Carrie Bowersock, for whatever sick pleasure she gets out of it. Maybe Carrie just looked at her the wrong way, but she could have done it." Elliot rolls his eyes.

Munch adds in, "Well, with all due respect Elliot, everyone we've talked to say this Ryland….a little off, you know, a few French fries short of a happy meal."

Fin passes around her rap sheet, "Only one assault charge to speak of, got a years probation. A list of dropped charges. Sounds like a real loose cannon."

Elliot stands up and slams the folder down on his desk, "COME ON….guys…."

Cragen decides to use his authority, "Well, Elliot. How about you and Olivia check out Ryland then? Munch, Fin…you two talk to everyone that works daily with her."

Fin looks over at the doorway, "Well, at least you two don't have to leave the office for her," He gestures toward Ryland, who is standing in the doorway.

She looks around, almost disappointed until her eyes lock with Elliot's, "Detective Stabler!"

He walks over to her, "Ryland….is everything okay?"

"It is now…..yeah….I just wanted to see how it was going."

"Well, Neil O'Riley's been cleared. That's really all I can tell you."

"I was sure it was him….it had….this is all my fault. If I just would have paid more attention…if I…."She begins to cry.

She throws her arms around Elliot and he puts his arms around her, "Ryland. I promise you. We will find the person who did this. But my partner and I really need to speak with you, and soon."

She pulls away from the embrace, "Sorry….don't know what came over me. Umm, I've got class right now, but…I'm fine tomorrow morning. I'll be here…..Bye Elliot."

Ryland exits and nearly runs over Maureen, who is lugging a box. She puts it down on Munch's desk, "God these are heavy…..Hey Da….I mean, excuse me Detective Stabler, but was that Ryland Somerset?"

Elliot is taken by his daughter's formality, "Yeah it was….you know her _Miss_ Stabler?"

"Funny Dad….but as far as Ryland goes…yeah, we've "met." Crazy, real crazy."

Olivia sits down, "Crazy….how so?"

"Well…see…she was kinda seeing this really cute guy in my psyc class…great abs, even better eyes, obviously well built…."

Elliot sits down, "Maureen…"

"Sorry, got carried away. But by kinda seeing…I mean, friends with sprinkles…whipped cream and anything else if you asked. I bet the only reason they were involved was because they were having sex…I mean, she's not that pretty, a lot's fake about her….she even wears colored contacts…."

Elliot tries to dismiss it, "And this has to do with what?"

"And I know that she has like a hundred different wigs and all."

Munch opens the box on his desk, "You know this how exactly?"

Fin leans back in his chair, "Munch, please. If one girl has something against another…they make it their business to know everything about her."

Maureen says in almost a whisper, "I hate being interrogated."

" 'Scuse me?" Elliot questions.

"Nothing…but back to my story. She only came to class once…with glasses on, brown eyes…..pretty though."

"So, this guy…."Olivia adds, prying for more information.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, I thought he was nice, and cute. So, I asked him out….which might I add he accepted.

Elliot smirks, "The Stabler charm apparently isn't limited to the males."

"Oh yeah. But…I guess she saw and she came by my dorm room after…..threw me against a wall, told me that if I ever touched him again…she'd cut my eyes out. And then she showed me the knife. I swore I'd never so much as look in his general direction again."

Elliot mocks her story, "And how can you be so sure that she would have done that…."

"You know how you just can look at a psycho and know they are one. She had that stare and I knew what that was."

Munch reads over the papers from the box on his desk, "I'd buy that. You do just know….even the innocents can see it."

Olivia asks the question that is still hanging in the air, "Did you keep your promise?"

Maureen looks down, shame mostly, "I tried. But let's just say he was very…addictive."

"Addictive?" The room waits for the answer.

Maureen locks eyes with her father, "He was a dealer…and sold the ecstasy to my room mate and then in turn…sold it to me. My testimony put him in jail so I could skate with a slap on the wrist….he'll probably be out in three. But that's neither here nor there…and I've got papers for the Captain…so if you Detectives will excuse me….."

Maureen goes into the Captain's office. The four sit in stunned silence.


	10. Fishing for Evidence

_Brown Adult Home_

_Manhattan, New York_

_September 2_

Munch and Fin question different employees about Ryland. Every opinion seems to point to one conclusion. She's a ticking time bomb, and always ready to explode. They are waiting for their interview with the supervisor, Dr. Wesley Doyle.

Munch glances over at his partner, " So, since you aren't willing to take the forbidden fruit bet…"

"Come on man. I'm telling you. Never, not in a million years."

"No. I was just going to ask you about Stabler's daughter, Maureen."

"She's cute and all, but I value my life…and my balls."

"Now that you mention it….I also value my life, but I'd have to fight off my ex-wives for custody of my balls….but I was asking about her conviction. Still think a user is still just a user and not a victim?"

"But this is different…this is Stabler's kid. Maybe just maybe she's a victim…of course, if she kept on like a typical x junkie…she could have ended up in here."

Munch nods in agreement. Just then, the detectives are asked into the office. The men exchange handshakes. Dr. Doyle offers them a seat.

"Good afternoon, Detectives. I'm Dr. Doyle."

"Detective Munch and this is my partner Detective Tutuola."

"Still investigation I see…."

"Yeah. We need to ask you about Ryland Somerset," Fin states.

"Ryland? What about her?"

Munch adds in, "How well do you know her?"

"How well do we really know anyone Detectives?"

Fin rolls his eyes, "Don't wax the philosophical with us…"

"Well, to be honest. I usually go out of my way to avoid her."

"Why's that?" Munch asks.

"She just strikes me as a little….well, she's an angry girl. Look, I really can't say…it's not my place."

"Doc….don't jerk us around." Fin cautions.

"If you really want to talk about Ryland, you should talk to her parents."

Munch takes a mental note, "Is there anything you can say about her?"

"Ryland is an angry girl and is almost on her way out of here because of her attitude. She thinks she's above everything….including the law."


	11. Ryland's Parents

_Home of Ryan and Dr. Linda Somerset_

_Park Avenue_

_September 2_

Benson and Stabler arrive at the penthouse of Ryland's parents.

"Nice place," Elliot exclaims.

"A nice place doesn't make anyone less guilty," Olivia makes her point.

She knocks on the door to the penthouse and a young woman opens the door a crack, "Hi, my name is Reese….But I'm not allowed to let strange people in."

They show their badges, "Well, I'm Olivia and this is my friend Elliot. We're police officers and…."

The door opens more before she can finish her sentence, a man puts his hand on the Reese's shoulder, "Reese…again with talking to strangers…"

"But Daddy, they're police officers…and they're really nice."

"I'm sure they are….baby, why don't you go to your room and color" she waves good bye and the detectives wave back, "I'm Ryan Somerset, what can I do for the NYPD?"

"I'm Detective Stabler and this is my partner Detective Benson, Manhattan Special Victims….we need to ask you some questions about Ryland."

"Ryland….this is about that girl that was murdered where she does her volunteer work….by all means, come in."

The detectives enter the penthouse and soak in the surroundings. Dr. Somerset leads them to a sitting area, complete with a view of the city. He offers them a seat, "My wife is finishing up with some paperwork…I'll go get her….if you'll excuse me."

He leaves and Olivia speaks, "That girl….Reese….gotta be Ryland's sister…wonder what the age difference is?"

"I'm surprise that they don't have more children," He gestures to a crucifix on the wall, "but age isn't all that makes Reese different, obviously handicapped, mentally….bet that requires a lot of attention from two busy parents."

"Sounds like someone gets jealous of those who get all the attention. Good motive for murder."

The two stop the small squabble as Ryan and his wife come back, "Detectives Benson and Stabler, this is my wife, Dr. Linda Somerset."

They exchange handshakes and everyone sits, "So, Ryan tells me that you're here to ask us about Ryland," Linda says.

"Yes ma'am. Just some background information. Nothing major," Elliot explains.

Olivia asks, "Reese…how old is she?"

Linda puts her head down, and then answers, "Twenty-four. She and Ryland are identical twins. Our miracle babies. I was told I couldn't have any at all, and then God blessed us with two beautiful baby girls. Although, you'd never know they were twins at all. Ryland's dying her hair ever since I can remember."

"Which one is older? I have fraternal twins myself, a boy and a girl. The girl is older by three minutes and rubs it in every change she gets," Elliot remarks.

"Reese is older, by two minutes. But she was always more mature, and a little faster than Ryland," Ryan says.

"Faster," Olivia asks.

Linda fields the question, "Reese and Ryland used to do everything together, from school to church…and Reese was always number one, every time. She was a gifted athlete and so smart. Straight As without even trying. And a stunningly beautiful girl," Linda directs their attention to a portrait of the twins together, "she was always so easy to love and a parent's dream."

"And Ryland…always second place, even at home," Elliot asks without looking up from his notes he's taking.

Ryan looks ashamed," How many children do you have Detective Stabler?"

He looks up, with a smile on his face, "Four."

"So you understand how hard it is to divide attentions not only between your children, but work and your wife."

"Ex-wife. Apparently work and our kids took up more attention than she could handle….but please, continue."

"We do admit…Reese was a stand-out…and Ryland was always in her shadow. Maybe we should have, I don't know….we gave those girls everything…but Ryland. Had a passion for being number one…and had to be loved by everyone."

"But she is number one in her class at NYU," Linda adds.

Olivia offers her thoughts, "So, she's a top law student, with a good upbringing…and she volunteers her time at a home for special needs adults. Sounds perfect."

Linda smiles, "She is."

A cell phone rings and everyone checks. Linda excuses herself to answer, "What's wrong….okay, just. Calm down. I'll be right there….don't do anything…stay on the line…" She covers the speaker, so the person on the end of the line doesn't hear, "Ryan….Detectives…this is work related, I have to go. Again, pleasure meeting the two of you."

She kisses Ryan, goes back to her phone conversation, grabs her things and leaves.

"So, what kind of doctor is your wife," Elliot asks.

she's s therapist, with a specialty in domestic violence and rape crisis. I'm retired from Homicide, got shot in the knee and I was done. And correct me if I'm wrong….but Special Victims investigates crimes against children, the elderly, the handicapped, and sexually based crimes…"

"Yes, we do," Olivia says, "I'm sure you've handed off your share to units like ours"

"Not to change the subject…but did Ryland tell you what happened at the home she works at," Elliot asks, in an attempt to redirect the conversation.

"No. I just knew about it by the news reports. To be honest, I don't think she was affected much by it. I was worried…usually she calls about midnight after she gets home…but she called about three a.m. And from her cell phone, I thought it was strange, but nothing major."

Elliot makes a note of that, "Well, you say that this woman's murder didn't affect her….how so?"

"Well, to be honest….she only started working at places like that because she feels guilty."

"About what? Being perfect, them not," Olivia says.

"No. It's…about Reese. And not because Ryland identifies with the special needs people."

"Meaning," Olivia asks.

"I'm sure since New York's finest are here, asking about my daughter….she's a suspect, and a strong one. If that's the case, I'm sure you already found her assault conviction…and all the dropped charges."

"We have. And we are going to speak with Ryland…but if you could help us out," Elliot leads.

"Her mother won't talk about it. That's part of the problem….says Ryland has enough shame to carry. _sigh_ In high school, Reese was very popular with the boys, always had a boyfriend."

"I could understand why. She's beautiful," Olivia says.

"Well, Ryland…couldn't grab the attention of any one…because they all wanted to date Reese. Don't get me wrong, Ryland had boyfriends, but only after Reese had dumped them."

"I have daughters…I know that it's unwritten mortal sin to date your sister's ex. Practically all out war," Stabler adds.

"That's the point Detective. Ryland loved to push Reese's buttons. And she really loved to embarrass Reese. But once….it went to far. Reese had just been told of Ryland telling every boy Reese was an uptight virgin, but only because she was afraid she wouldn't be a good lover. So, Reese confronted Ryland."

"What happened," Olivia asks.

"Ryland beat the hell out of her, that's what. And not just with her fists…she bashed Reese's head against a wall. The trauma to her face and head were so severe….well, that's why Reese is handicapped. Ryland beat Reese's promising future away, just so she could be number one. She did it, out of jealousy and anger."

The two detectives exchanges looks. Stabler's phone rings. He excuses himself to answer it.

"When I heard that poor girl was brutally murdered….I, I don't know. I love my daughter, but if this girl was getting more attention than Ryland….I think. I mean, she could have done this. I know she could. She's a sick girl."

Elliot hangs up his phone, "Thank you. We'll be in touch."

Olivia gets up and they leave the penthouse, "What's up?"

"That was Ryland. She wants to speak with us…at her gym…can't disrupt her workout routine."

"Five bucks says she's wearing nothing but a sports bra and the tiniest shorts she owns…just for you."

"You're such a child, you know that. Make it ten."


	12. Confession is Good for the Glutes

_Get Ripped Fitness Center_

_September 2_

Stabler and Benson are directed to where Ryland is working out. She stops to greet them.

"Detective Benson….Elliot, glad you could come."

"Told ya…pay up," Olivia whispers to Elliot.

"Not now," Elliot says.

"Excuse me Detectives…something I'm missing?"

"No, nothing at all," Olivia says, complete with a sarcastic smirk.

Ryland shrugs, "Hope you don't mind me working out while we chat, gotta keep this figure. Surely you understand Detective Benson."

"Actually. I don't work out that much."

"Really? I'm jealous….you have such a great figure."

"Jealous…you gonna kill me for that?"

Ryland puts down the weight in her hand. She walk over to Olivia and stands nose to nose with her, "I don't _appreciate_ your tone. Detective."

Elliot steps in between them, "Ryland…would you excuse us?"

"Gladly."

He pulls Olivia over to the side, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just questioning a suspect. I wanted to make sure she knew she was one. Plus, I just don't like her attitude."

"Alright. I know coming from me this could sound….hypocritical….but…control yourself."

"I don't think I can….tell ya what. The squad's only a few blocks away. I'll walk. And I'll expect my ten bucks when you're done here."

"Liv…," He tries to stop her, but she's already out the door. He walks back over to Ryland.

"Don't worry about explaining her to me, Elliot. I get that way sometimes…usually a Midol takes care of it."

"You'd better start being nice to her…"

"Why? Planning on seeing more of me?"

"Depends…on what you tell me."

"Oh, cause I'm a suspect. Don't look so shocked…..I am a law student, remember. I know how the police department works."

"Okay, so you're a suspect. We just did speak to your parents."

"Bet that was entertaining."

"And we met your sister."

Ryland stops dead in her tracks, "How is she doing…today?"

"She seems happy. Except for that beating you gave her….that transformed her."

Ryland whips around to face him, "Look….I was really messed up then. Just wanted to get back at her. I did my time alright. So, that's not what's important. How about my alibi….I'm sure it checked…"

He flips through some notes, "Well, your roommate wasn't exactly helpful…..and the doorman said he saw you come in…but security cameras caught him sleeping….and you're father said…"

"All easily explained. Hey, would you mind spotting me." She asks as she lays back on a weight bench.

"Sure," Elliot lifts the bar down to her, "Weight and bar total…a little over a hundred pounds? Impressive for a girl of your size."

"Always been strong," Ryland says, with a bit of struggle.

"I can tell. It's hard to always been in the shadow. I've got three brothers and two sisters…preaching to the choir. And I wasn't exactly a stand out…"

Ryland puts the bar down, "Elliot, you have to understand. All I've wanted my whole life is just for people to realize that I'm a great person too. And with Reese….I took it too far. And I'm sorry for that."

"Ryland…I have to tell you….you look real good for this….and I don't know what to think?"

"Elliot…do you honestly think I'm capable of murder?"

"We all have our limits."

"Ah, an answer that isn't really one. You don't know do you? Ha, well, I'm not. And even if I was, why would I risk jeopardizing my career over some retard?"

"What…isn't that word a bit harsh?"

"Oh, sorry. I just guess I got a little worked up…but you know, I would appreciate an honest answer…do you think I could beat anyone to death …let alone rape them?"

He thinks for only a moment, "No, you wouldn't. And you're right….you're alibi is all plausible. Thanks for taking the time to clear this up, Ryland."

"Anytime."

He leaves. Before he gets in the car, he makes a call, "Liv….it's me. Ryland, she's did it…..she knew that Carrie was beaten to death…..no, stay with me. And raped…she said it to me. Tell the Captain to call in Huang….I have a feeling we'll need him."


	13. Inside the Mind

_Special Victims _

_Squad Room_

_September 2_

Stabler walks into the squad room and hangs up his jacket. He stops in front of Olivia and hand her ten dollars. He practically flops into his chair.

"Hey, we all getting a handout," Munch asks.

"It was a bet John…Olivia was right," Elliot says, as he looks over his messages.

"Can I get that in writing," Olivia asks.

Elliot shoots her a dirty look, as Dr. George Huang enters the room. Cragen comes out of his office and starts the conversation, "So Doc….I know you've been updated by Olivia…and sure you've got something for us. What do you think?"

"If you're asking if this Ryland is your perp…it's possible."

"Look, I saw the girl bench a hundred pounds…I know she's could beat someone to death…but rape them with a bat? Elements of power-reassurance and sadism…just plain twisted. What makes it fit," Elliot asks.

"It's more than that. She's always wanting more and more attention. The need to be number one is a primal and driving force. Anyone one who threats that for her, is the enemy. It's probably easy for her to deal with the handicapped, most of them aren't going to steal away much attention from her. But this particular victim, still had her looks. She looked like a normal girl, for the most part. Plus, she wasn't always handicapped…."

"Like her sister, Reese…" Olivia says.

"Sort of. By beating her sister to the point of retardation, she attempted to end the competition at home. But ironically, by handicapping her sister, she only forced her parents to give more attention to Reese. So, she sees the handicap as a threat, but only if they take the attention of important people."

"So, she singled out Carrie…why," Cragen ponders aloud.

"There was the problem with the janitor. Ryland perceives herself to be the perfect woman. Every man adores her, and every man is hers and hers alone. By this janitor not fawning over her, it made her lash out at Carrie. Eliminate the competition."

"One problem. Ryland was home….airtight alibi," Elliot says.

"From what Olivia tells me….this airtight alibi couldn't hold water. A doorman that was caught asleep. Her room mate won't even speak to you."

"And her own father thinks she's guilty," Olivia says.

"That's important to note. What about her mother…her thoughts?"

"Denial. She even helped cover the assault charge," Elliot adds.

Huang thinks for a moment, " She definitely has motive….means…and you can prove the opportunity. Ryland is your killer."

Elliot rolls his eyes. Cragen looks at his watch, "Well, it's too late now for Novak to do anything. Doc, you think she's going anywhere?"

"No way. She's enjoy the game of hide and seek."

"Good. But first thing tomorrow, you two will arrest her," he gestures to Stabler and Benson, "Thanks George. We'll call you. Alright people….let's all get some sleep."

Everyone gets up and starts to leave. Elliot looks around, "Cap'n, have you seen Maureen? Did she leave…."

Fin comes down the stairs, "She asleep in the Crib. She said she just couldn't take it…and had the urge to use again. I thought I'd be the best person to talk to….she cried herself to sleep. You gotta tough girl, man. But right now, she needs you. Later….Munch, get your bony ass movin'…..I hate playin' taxi."

Munch and Fin walk out.

"Guess that's my cue," Olivia gets up, "Hey El. Tell her…if she ever needs someone…"

"I know. Call. I'll tell her. Thanks Liv. She probably really needs that."

Elliot gets up from his chair and hugs her, "and thanks for being a good friend. And putting up with my shit."

"That's what partners are for. Well, I'm gonna go, catch a few hours in my own bed for a change. See you tomorrow," Olivia walks away.

Elliot puts on his jacket and walks upstairs. He quietly opens the door to the Crib, and leans on the door frame; watching his daughter sleep. He glances over his shoulder and sees Dr. Huang walking up to him.

"You know, no matter how bad my day goes….watching my baby sleep…always helps. When she was younger, she had this habit of waking up whenever I would come home. And wouldn't go back to sleep unless I held her," Elliot says, in a whisper.

Huang moves in closer, to keep their voices low, "You two are close…"

Elliot smiles, "Always been daddy's little girl, even though she's in her twenties. There was a time when we couldn't even talk….but, she's been a real lifesaver for me. We talked so much while her mother and I where going through the divorce."

"You feel like you put that on her, and that she didn't need that. What did you tell her during these talks anyway?"

"Random things. Mostly that I'm still in love with her mother….and how much she looks like her….only, she acts just like me."

"Elliot. You're a good father. Don't beat yourself up because your daughter started using drugs. But she got out….she knew she was in too deep. But you know it was all a cry for help. She need you now….more than ever. It's crucial to her recovery."

"I know."

"But?"

"But…what she really needs is her mother." Elliot walks over to her and sits down beside her sleeping form and brushes the hair out of her face.

George follow him in and sits across from him, "I think you mean you need her mother."

"George. I love Kathy more than life itself. When she left, it crushed me. And when I had to sign those papers….I….I lost it. I couldn't breathe. Most would think I would have just found someone else. But instead, I turned to my daughter. For nothing else but to talk to….because…..she's the closest thing to her mother I could get."

"But you said it yourself. Maureen has always turned to you. And frankly, I think your scared. Scared of losing Kathy all over again."

"No. It's not that…."

"No, I think so. Plus, your scared if you get in too deep, that it will hurt you. And maybe you're not sure you can handle that."

"Well, Doc. That's where you're wrong. Sometimes love is about pain."

"Then what are you afraid of Elliot?"

"I'm scared. That, this time. I won't be able to save her."

Elliot wraps his daughter in a blanket, just like an infant. He lifts her, like she was weightless and starts to leave, only he stops and faces Huang.

"My whole life I searched for reason. Reason why I need to catch lowlifes….and reason why it all makes sense. It's her….it's all my kids. They're the reason I get out of bed everyday. I just hope I can make the world a little better. Now, I've got to get Sleeping Beauty here back to Queens…not that she needs beauty rest."

"Elliot," He stands and walks over to him, "You really are a great father, no matter what you think."

"G'night George."

Elliot walks down the stairs, without waking Maureen, and leaves the squad room.


	14. Nothing

_Elliot Stabler's Residence_

_Queens, New York_

_September 3_

Elliot has since put Maureen to bed and checked on her several times. He is attempting to sleep on the couch and looks out the window, "Great, at least it's raining."

He finds his mind wandering….about everything that has ever happened when it rains. _It was raining when Maureen was born_, he thinks. Some of the memories good, others bad. He looks down at his watch, "Sleep Stabler…..that's what you need."

He tries to let the fatigue take over so he can pass out and sleep, but he is disturbed by a knock on the door, "Who in the hell…it's one a.m.," he gets up from the couch and answers the door, "Kathy? What….why are you here?"

"I….I couldn't sleep."

He looks her over; she looks like she "couldn't sleep" for a while, "Did you walk?"

"Yeah. I wasn't counting on the rain."

"Well, to what do I owe this visit…the alimony not enough…more child support…how else can I make you more comfortable?"

She grabs him and kisses him passionately, which he returns. He runs his hands over her wet skin and clothes; runs his fingers through her soaked hair. They find their way to the couch. The moment seems to go on forever. And then, their eyes lock and he pulls away, never breaking his gaze.

"You don't feel _anything_, do you Kath?"

She sits in stunned silence. Finally, she shakes her head no and wipes away some tears.

"And that's what really hurts the most. That you don't love me…and me saying that….now it's real for us both. You know, just go Kathy. Pleasure letting you stomp the heart from my chest again."

She gets up from the couch. He follows her to the door, "What about you El…what do you feel?"

He seems to search for the right words, "The same way I've always felt since the first time we kissed. An unquenchable thirst….guess that's love. I still love you Kathy."

"I'm sorry."

"That I still love you? Don't be. I'm not."

"I never meant to hurt you."

"Well, that's a big cliché isn't it? Leaving me…taking my kids….getting a new boyfriend and parading him in front of me….and showing me how wonderful your life is now without me…..BUT you never meant to hurt me. Bull. What was it supposed to do...make me a better man?"

"Elliot."

"No. Do you know I've slept on the couch ever since you left…I can't sleep in that bed alone. I hate going in our bedroom to get my clothes. Because….yours aren't there. You're not there. And coming back to this house….I can hardly take it."

"I'm really sorry I reopened this all for you."

"Did you honestly think that all you would have to do is come here, all drenched and pathetic looking…and kiss me….get me into it and I would actually sleep with you? Just so you can prove you've still got me by the balls…."

"That's not it at all."

"To be honest, for a second…I wanted to carry you upstairs to out bed and make love to you and have you back, even if only for tonight. I didn't care…but then, I realized that in the morning, you would be gone again. And having you leave a second time….would kill me."

She reaches out her hand and strokes his face and he jerks away.

"Let me ask you something Kath, did you ever love me…even for a second?"

"When we were younger….I did. With all my heart….and I'm pretty sure I loved you when our kids where born."

"So, when did it stop…when did you stop loving me all the time?"

She stares blankly, "I don't know El, I just don't know."

He nods, almost in disbelief, and blinks back tears. He opens the door and steps back, "I'll see you Friday….when I pick up the twins."

She turns to walk out. "Wait," he says.

She turns to face him; her eyes glimmering with hope. He hands a jacket to her, "Don't want you to get sick. G'night Kathy."

She blinks back tears and puts the jacket on and leaves. He shuts the door and rests his head against it, "How could you just tear into her….how could you let her walk away….again..," He lets the tears, that he's been so desperately holding back, fall.

A hand touches his shoulder, he turns, "Maureen…."

"Daddy….I thought I heard Mom….oh God. She was here….what, what happened?"

He pulls her into his arms and he strokes her hair, "Nothing baby….nothing at all."


	15. Valuable Education

_Special Victims Unit_

_Squad Room_

_September 3_

Olivia and Fin are directing Maureen as she places photos and other items into an evidence box. Elliot is almost completely lost in thought but Munch decides to bring him out of it.

"Hard to believe isn't it? Well, I guess anything's possible."

Elliot looks up and blinks, "What?"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you. What I meant was…that a young woman kills that handicapped because her parents covered up for her. Glad my parents make me take responsibility. Even if I was innocent."

Elliot nods in agreement, "Well, she'll pay for it now. And arresting her his my job…just waiting for my partner," he goes back to staring a hole through his desk.

Munch pulls up his chair to Elliot's desk, "Elliot. You've sat here in total silence for hours….what's up?"

"Nothing."

"You haven't spoken to Olivia once today…."

Elliot looks right at him, "Kathy. She…..she came over last night."

"And?"

"And what. Nothing John. She kissed me….and I knew; she felt _nothing_. That she didn't love me….or at least was trying hard not to. God, why did she have to come….why do this to me?"

"You know, most of my exes only would make personal house calls to rub it in that we weren't married anymore. They would never dare touch me, let alone kiss me. Could be a good sign…"

"John…remember the power-reassurance ideal….that's Kathy. Just let's me know she's still got my balls in a jar. I think I really pissed her off…I told her to get out. And I hate myself even more for making her leave."

"You still love her?"

"With all my heart. But I know….we can't. We just aren't…well, us anymore. It's me and her. And last night, I spilled it all to her….what this divorce has done to me…and how bad it hurt."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And I think that Maureen overheard it all. I never wanted my kids to hear any of this."

"Well, she is an adult. And you can't protect her forever. Look what protecting your children can do….Ryland for example."

Elliot nods. Olivia come over, "Elliot….ready?"

"Let's go…Hey John…."

"Anytime you need to talk man….I'm always in need of some company…"

"Geez, you make it sound like a date…," Elliot says as he grabs his jacket.

"Well, I usually go for the blondes…but I could make an exception…"

"Thanks," Elliot laughs. He grabs Olivia's jacket and hands it to her on their way out, "We know where she is right now?"

"Yep. Class."

_New York University_

_School Of Law_

_September 3_

Benson and Stabler quietly enter the classroom. A professor is in mid-lecture.

"The reading of the Miranda rights is a crucial moment in the arrest. It allows the accused to know what exactly they are entitled to and keeps the Fifth Amendment alive and well….excuse me….can I help you?"

Stabler flashes his badge, "Actually….we're going to help you….with a little demonstration of this lecture."

Benson stands in the center of the room, "Ryland Somerset…step down. Do _not_ make me find you. Ryland…."

A wave of murmurs moves through the room. Ryland, who is seated in the middle, smiles. She gathers her things and puts them in her book bag. She slings it over her shoulders and makes her way down the stairs.

"Detective Benson…Elliot…bring some bracelets for me?"

The professor looks around confused, "Detectives….Ryland….what is going on?"

"Oh, where are my manners. This is Detective Olivia Benson...and the gentleman with the cuffs is Detective Elliot Stabler. Manhattan Special Victims."

Olivia steps in front of the professor, "Sir, if you'll excuse us….we have a job to do."

Ryland puts her hands behind her back and faces the front of the room, "Alright everyone, listen up. This is important….go ahead, Elliot…and speak loudly for those in the back."

He puts the cuffs on her and speaks a little louder than necessary, "Ryland Somerset. You are under arrest for the rape and murder of Carrie Bowersock. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. In the event you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

"Yes, of course. I'm not retarded," Ryland laughs.

"Alright, let's go….show's over," Elliot says. He grabs her by the arm and begins to lead her out.

"See. That was educational," Ryland says with a smile.


	16. Chasing your Tail

A/N: S.E. Holmes….this is all your fault. But for you…..and anyone else that has ever watched _Oz_, well, you'll get the reference. Just assume Oz and Law and Order don't recruit from the same casting pool….for at least once. Not attempting a crossover…just for some amusement.

_Special Victims Unit_

_Interrogation Room_

_September 3_

Ryland is checking her hair and make-up in the one way mirror, while Cragen, Novak, Dr. Huang, Stabler and Benson watch.

Novak crosses her arms, "I'm sure she'll represent herself."

Cragen nods in agreement, "Undoubtedly. But she'll still need a licensed attorney to back her up…anyone know if she has one."

"She said…someone with the name Beecher…never heard of him," Olivia says.

"Guy from upstate. Has a real taste for the wrongfully accused….guy was once on trail for vehicular manslaughter ….shot so many holes in the prosecution's case, it had to be dismissed….he should have been disbarred, but instead…he got a raise," Casey says, rolling her eyes, "Great."

Cragen redirects the conversation, "You two…light her up. Let's see what the Doc can gain from her."

They all face the glass and look at her. She stops primping and waves, almost like she sees them. Benson and Stabler exchange a look and enter the room.

"Detective Benson….Elliot…so good to see you two again…that car ride was awfully quiet. Say, you got one of those waivers for me to sign….so we can speak. My, friend, will be by later."

Olivia throws down the waiver in front of her. Ryland sits down and signs it without ever taking her eyes off of Olivia. She slides it back across the table.

Elliot leans against the one way, "Why did you lie to us?"

"I would never! Lying to the police is a serious offense."

"So is murder. So you should appreciate what we've got to show you," Olivia stands over her, "Your doorman….the one that is supposed to prove you where home….caught sleeping, while a woman who looks kinds like you, " she puts a group of security photos down in front of Ryland, "Wait…matter of fact, is you…walks right past. Your roommate said you went out, all disguised and you threatened to cut our her voice box if she told….bet it's gonna be a real pain to find someone to share that place with , not that you'll be needing it. Even your Daddy gave you up sweetheart…said you didn't call till late."

Ryland gazes up at Olivia, blue eyes ablaze with excitement, "Very entertaining. But all circumstantial at best, love. Besides, I have a twin sister remember?"

"That you nearly beat to death….love. What do you think a jury will say to that, " Olivia says.

"Nothing…no judge would ever allow that to be heard. Plus, I didn't do anything. And I paid my debt for my sister. Anything else?"

"Liv….back off…Ryland, come on…." Elliot says, trying to defuse the tension.

Olivia forces her stand and gets two inches from her face, "You killed Carrie, I know it. All because she got more attention than you. Hell of a motive, honey. Jealousy. But how about we try this on: You left the home at your usual time….to not arouse suspicion…..made for damn sure everyone saw you…then you leave your apartment in disguise; no one will even notice. But you did forget the cameras. So, you went back to the home….even stole the main code from security….only you can't even sneak through there…"

"Olivia. Stop," Elliot pushes himself away from the glass.

"Even a few people see you…and you actually talk to them…then you go to Carrie's room…and you know everyone is sound asleep…and that the nurses are on break….you wake Carrie up….and beat her just like your sister…but that's not enough is it? So, you grab the bat and rape her with it. But, you can't leave her to talk…so in a fit of rage and jealousy…you beat her to death with it. You kill her and leave like it's no big deal."

Ryland laughs and an evil grins curls up on her face, "Wow…you should be a cop."

Olivia shoves her against the wall, "And you even call the police…to cover it all. Impressive…but you never had me fooled. Not for even a second."

"You lesbians….think you know everything…"

"Bitch, " Olivia lunges at her, but Elliot stops her.

"Give us a second," Elliot says.

"My pleasure….tie your doggie up if it can't play nice," Ryland says.

Elliot pushes Olivia out of the door.

"Well, that was entertaining," Cragen says.

"Sorry…I just snapped. That….she, got to me that's all," Olivia shakes her head.

"She's smarter than to just confess," Casey remarks.

"Hold on Casey. I think I have an idea," Dr. Huang interjects, "She wanted to set Olivia off…she sees her as competition. She knows there's no way Olivia will be allowed back in there with her. Elliot…she's formed some sort of attachment to you…maybe because you're a father….she thinks she can manipulate you like she did her own father. You really need to be in there with her….let her lead you…um, alone."

Elliot nods, "Liv…we good?"

"Yeah…just, get it."

Elliot loosens his tie and rolls up his sleeves. He re-enters the room. Ryland smiles and she takes a seat.

"So…where were we," she says.

"Look. I'm sorry about the way she went of like that. She had no right to," Elliot says, as he takes a seat across from her.

"Eh, no harm no foul. But back to business…you know arresting me, in front of a group of law students…points for originality."

"I'm sure if you just tell me what happened….."

"Hmm, maybe it was just an excuse for you to finally handcuff me."

"What."

Ryland gets up from her seat. She strides to the other side and takes a seat on the table; beside Elliot, "Come on Elliot…don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes….besides, what attractive older man wouldn't want an attractive younger woman like me?"

"Ryland….I…."

She laughs, "I'm just jerking your chain. And plus, we all know no man alive can resist me."

"Even Neil O'Riley?"

"Please. Not even in my greatest moment of desperation."

"Well…maybe not even in his. He had it real bad for Carrie right?"

Ryland looks directly in the mirror, "Don't insult my intelligence. I know what your trying. And it won't work. For one, because I didn't do anything wrong."

"That your story?"

"No story, that's the truth."

"That's funny. You know we've searched your place. We found a long brunette wig…plus glasses…looks kinda like that girl on the security camera."

"Maybe you should be questioning her."

"We are."

"Elliot….that hurts.What onEarth would make you...I got it!Some of the special kiddies….let me guess…than can I.D. this girl. They say her up close."

"As a matter of fact. They did."

"Oh yeah? And uh, what color where the person's eyes?"

Elliot stands up and looks her right in the eye, "Funny you should mention eye color…I have it from a very reliable source that you have colored contacts."

"That's your bombshell. Ha…I hope they're credible. Well, this ought to be loads of fun."

"Prison? No….that's not fun."

Ryland stands, "Well, I'm not going to prison. But this…is big fun."

She grabs Elliot and kisses him. He shoves himself away; she laughs as he leaves the room.

"Why…why did she do that?"

"She was cornered…wanted to prove she's in control," Huang says.

"And as bad as I hate to admit it…that's the most action I've gotten in a very long time," Elliot remarks as he wipes the lipstick from his mouth.

"That's a real shame Detective," a blonde man, with blue eyes not to different from Ryland,says as he enters the room.

"And you are," Elliot asks.

Before the man can answer, Ryland is escorted out of the room by a uniformed officer, "TOBY! You're late….," She hugs him and kisses him on the cheek.

Everyone gives him a questioning look, "Tobias Beecher….I'm Miss Somerset's co-council."

"I'm Captain Cragen….this is Dr. George Huang, FBI. These are Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler and this is Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak."

Beecher looks at Stabler and smiles, as he looks him up and down. He whispers to Ryland, "You were right…."

Stabler looks disgusted. Casey decides to stop another potential incident, "Mr. Beecher, pleasure to meet you. Nice to see a murder can practice law.

"Pleasure to meet the sorry excuse for Alexandra Cabot's replacement. That one, she could really get things done. She was cute too and very intimidating. Which might I add, you. Are not," Beecher says with a smile.

Casey glares as him before glaring at Ryland, "As for you Miss Somerset….hope your ready for twenty five to life."

Ryland and Beecher laugh. "It's be a mighty cold day in hell Miss Novak. Ryland here is innocent," Beecher says.

"Exactly Toby. And besides, no jury could ever side with a woman who is just living in a shadow; who doesn't even know how to be her own person. Tell me, does that blonde hair make you feel like her….cause you know, to be honest, I would have been scared to death of her…but you. Please. You don't even know what shoes go with that outfit…..I'll see you at arraignment…."

Ryland and Beecher laugh as the leave the room, with a uniformed officer not to far behind.


	17. Walking Free

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile….busy, busy, busy. And I hope some of this trial stuff is okay….can't remember exactly how to write it…..

_Arraignment_

_Trial Part 54_

_September 3_

Judge Petrovsky is at her bench as the bailiff call the next case.

"Docket ending 2274.… The People versus Ryland Somerset. One count Rape in the first…one count Manslaughter in the first."

"Casey Novak for The People, Your Honor."

Ryland and Beecher stand, "Ryland Somerset, I'll be representing myself Your Honor."

"And the gentlemen beside you," Petrovsky asks.

"Tobias Beecher, Your Honor. I'll be assisting Miss Somerset."

"As if your reputation didn't proceed you, Mr. Beecher. Very well….how do you plead?"

"Not guilty on all counts Your Honor."

Petrovsky writes it down, "Alright. The People's thoughts on bail Miss Novak?"

"Remand, Your Honor. The defendant is accused of beating a handicapped woman to death for looking at her the wrong way. She's an obvious danger to society."

Ryland shoots her a dirty look, "Your Honor….obvious danger? Almost defeats the purpose of innocent until proven guilty. We request ROR. I'm an upstanding member of the community and a law student at NYU. I'm willing to surrender my passport…if it would _please_ the people."

"Upstanding member of the community and a law student…with a history of violent behavior."

"Your Honor," Beecher interrupts, "Perhaps the People would agree to release her into my custody. I have an apartment in mid-town. And I give you my word as an officer of the court she will not leave the Metropolitan area."

"That's comforting Mr. Beecher," She thinks for a moment, "Let's split the difference. Bail is set at $10,000. You know the routine. And…I am holding you personally responsible for her, understood?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Beecher and Ryland answer in unison.

"Very good. Next case."

Beecher and Ryland gather their things….Casey walks over to them, "Well, you two should have no trouble posting that."

Ryland smiles, "Yeah. I think Toby carries that in his wallet."

"Anything else Casey….we have to post bail."

"Yes, there is, "she hands them an all too familiar blue packet.

Beecher looks at it, "A request for a psyc evaluation?"

Ryland takes it from him and reads it over, "I see. You need to make sure that I'm not competent enough to aid in my own defense….or rather…defend myself. Very smooth. Not a problem."

"Ryland….you don't have to do this," Toby says.

"No. I will….Let your shrink talk to me. He won't say anything that we don't know already. Just call me when you set it up. You know where to find me."

The two walk off.


	18. Evidence and Competence

_Special Victims Squad Room_

_September 5_

"You guys better have something to help me out with," Casey says, obviously frustrated.

"What you've got is all we have. Sorry Casey," Olivia says.

"What's this I've heard wakes up out of his daze, "My daughter Maureen….was threatened by our friend. And apparently Ryland had forgotten to wear her contacts."

"That's it….that'd usually be great. Except your daughter has a drug conviction….when did she meet her…before she started using?"

"Uh….well, the argument was about this guy….that was also the dealer for my daughter. Sorry….we told you all we had was circumstantial."

Casey rolls her eyes, "Well….let's just hope that a jury will convict on her history."

"Grand Jury thought she was plenty guilty," Elliot says.

"I hope Huang will be able to at least find something….anything."

Elliot looks up at her and smiles, "Let me guess…she made her presence known….and a first year law student handed you your ass in arraignment?"

"I wouldn't say that exactly…but she did get bail granted."

"What you should be hoping for is that she screws up sometime soon," Elliot says, while sorting through his paperwork.

_Dr. George Huang's Office_

_Federal Building_

_September 5_

Beecher and Ryland are seated comfortable in Huang's office. Huang reads over a few things before he begins.

"Ryland….are you sure you want Mr. Beecher…."

"Oh, Toby? He can stay….don't worry about it. Think of him a invisible," Ryland says.

"So…let's get this show on the road then," Toby adds.

Huang looks back and forth between the two of them, "Alright….tell me about your parents."

Ryland laughs, "Well…..Dad is super cop. No crime he can't solve; no murder he can't catch. And that's not a Freudian slip….he worked in Homicide."

"Worked?"

"Yeah. Got shot on the job. I remember it….I was twelve…he's been home ever since. And overprotective as hell. Now as for Mom….she's a shrink….kinda like you. Only she is WAY overpaid…but to make up for that, she councils rape and domestic violence victims. Hell of a penance huh?"

"How long have they been married?"

"Twenty-six years. And my sister and I are their only children. Pretty unusual for a Catholic family."

"Yes. I suppose….and your sister….you twin Reese…."

"What…what are we doing here? Just ask what you want to ask already. We've wasted enough time."

"Okay. Are you angry with your parents….your sister?"

"Quite the opposite. Dad can be a little….tough sometimes, but in the end…we all get along. Especially Reese and I….but, it's painful to watch her in her own prison…"

"Does watching her give you a sense of power because you placed her in that prison?"

Ryland grins, "No. There's not a day that goes by that I don't regret my actions. I see her, in her own little world…every need tended to; any little thing she wants. She can't even read for God's sake. I just wish I could take away that pain for her."

Dr. Huang gives her a questioning look.

"Oh, you think that means I want to kill her? No…nothing like that. The only thing in this world that make her happy is spending time with me and my parent. So, you think I'm competent enough…or are you going to bore me to death with more questions?"

He doesn't answer.

"Come on Dr. Huang," Beecher says, "It's not like we're not going to hear it later anyway."

"I think….she knows exactly what she's doing."

Ryland nods, "So, we're finished?"

Dr. Huang nods and the two leave his office.


	19. Outmaneuver

_Office of _

_Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak_

_September 5_

Casey is sitting at her desk, going over a mound of paperwork when Dr. Huang comes in.

She looks up, "Please, tell me you have something good for me."

Huang sits down, "Sorry Casey. Ryland is definitely competent enough to aid in her own defense. I did notice she is a very charismatic individual….and she knows right from wrong, but in her mind, the line is a little blurred. She's guilty and at least some part of her knows what she did was wrong….she just doesn't care."

"Great. Another sociopath."

"Exactly."

"Fabulous. Hey…what did you think of her "legal advisor," Tobias Beecher?"

"He knows how to make the most out of a maybe, or so I've read. He also seems to think life is all about appearances. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if the jury quitted him just because he didn't _look_ like a criminal."

"Boyish good looks are his key. But this isn't about how perfect her teeth are….this is about rape and murder."

"Yes, but….juries have been known to do the unpredictable. And Ryland….probably looks like one of their daughters."

"Then I'll just have to change what guilty looks like," Casey looks up, "and it looks a lot like that."

Ryland, along with Beecher enter the office. "Casey….George…trying to figure out why she dresses so horribly…that's with a capital W."

Beecher flashes Casey a smile, "I think she's a real self loather. I mean, why shouldn't she be? We loathe her."

"What do you want?"

Ryland hands Casey the blue motion packet, "You know….your motion was super fun, but mine…is WAY better."

Casey reads it over and laughs, "Motion to suppress the assault conviction."

"Uh, it was a plea Casey….and yes. You know, she drafted this all by herself," Beecher laughs.

"Please. It'll stay. The assault helps to prove MO."

"And you can only prove MO….if Petrovsky lets it in….see you in chambers….and Casey dear, nix the shoes," Ryland says.

She waves good-bye and leaves the office, arm in arm with Beecher.

_Chambers of Judge Linda Petrovsky_

_September 6_

The judge is behind her desk, with Casey, Ryland, and Toby all in front of her.

"Alright Miss Novak…."

"The assault itself….and the details of it help to prove her MO. The victims head is bashed in, after she first humiliates them…and she walks away like nothing happened…and she's been known to report the incident herself."

"Your Honor…the jury would convict on the prior bad act…."

"She's right on the money Miss Novak."

"Plus….." Ryland adds, "that would mean that I was essentially tried for a crime that I already convicted of."

"Double Jeopardy….that's what you're saying…"

"Casey….please. All I'm suggesting here is, I can't erase the conviction."

"I agree Miss Somerset. The conviction itself is admissible…but the details I'm afraid, are out."

Ryland and Beecher smile. All three of them leave the office. Casey starts to walk off.

"Awww, Toby….I think we made baby Casey cry."

Casey spins around, "Ryland. You'd better prepare for a long, ugly trial."

"Especially if you're going to wear that," Beecher quips.

"You tow can play these high school tactics and make fun of my clothes, hair, shoes….all you want. It doesn't change the fact she's guilty. Hell, you're both guilty."

Beecher steps in close to Casey, "I feel terrible for taking that girl's life, but she wasn't paying attention. Came right out in front of me. I couldn't stop in time."

"Understandable. Hard to see with blurry vision."

"True….but I wasn't drunk….it was an accident."

"Your wife…excuse me…._EX _wife, didn't think so."

"Yes, well….she's always been a little in her own world…must be Vicoden land."

Ryland steps between them, "Casey. Don't try and rattle us. It's really not your style. You're more of a "lose and whine about it" type. Just do us all a favor…..drop it."

"Why? Because you know you'll be convicted?"

"No way! I'm just trying to be the professional and help you to save some face…..whatever there is left to save."


	20. I Don't Know

_Trial Part 54_

_November 4_

Ryland Somerset's trial has already been going for a few days. There has been expert testimony about the murder itself; what makes a person do this; and who that person is. Ryland, however, has been an expert at casting doubt.

Casey Novak has Detective Stabler on the stand and is in the middle of questioning him.

"Detective Stabler. How is it that the police concluded Miss Somerset was the prime suspect?"

"Everyone we questioned about her recalled her as a, quote loose cannon end quote. Everyone had a story about her flying into fits of rage and unleashing it upon them. Also, the assault conviction….some of the details of which are very similar to the murder of Carrie Bowersock."

"What matched…."

"Objection," Ryland shouts.

"Sustained. Miss Novak, nice try…..move on."

"Yes, Your Honor. Detective….is there anything else….other than the assault, that ties Miss Somerset to the murder?"

"Yes. She was identified by several witnesses. The identified a woman matching her approximate height and weight, with brown hair, glasses, and brown eyes. Miss Somerset owned a brunette wig that was identical to the suspect….and she even told us that she "got rid of it."

"But….Miss Somerset has blue eyes Detective…."

"A very reliable source told us that Miss Somerset has brown eyes…."

"Objection…Your Honor. I think it should be up to the court to decide the reliability of the source…"

"Indeed….Detective Stabler?"

"My eldest daughter, Maureen Stabler. Miss Somerset and she had a confrontation. Apparently, Miss Somerset forgot her contacts. And since she was just inches from my daughter's face…I doubt she could forget that."

"Over ruled."

Casey smiles, "Nothing further…." She maintains her smile of content as she passes Ryland and takes her seat.

Ryland smiles as she stands. She walks to the center of the room, "Detective Stabler….you mentioned your daughter Maureen…."

"And?"

"The same Maureen Stabler who had plead out to a possession charge?"

"Yes."

"She was sentenced to out paitent treatment and community service as a favor too…"

"Yes."

"And I suppose she told you about this little misunderstanding we had."

"Objection…Your Honor…."

"Goes to credibility Your Honor."

"Make your point very quickly Miss Somerset."

Ryland nods, "Detective?"

"She did."

"Alright….then, logically….is it at all possible that your daughter was in fact under the influence of these substances when this little misunderstanding took place?"

"I don't know…I wasn't there….I suppose…"

"Yes or no Detective. I knew her right when she started this whole mess….so, with that being said."

Elliot pauses, "Yes."

Ryland smiles, "Okay. This one is far less painful…..how long have you been a police officer?"

"About….14 years.

"Impressive….so, you've seen your share of guilty people?"

"Yes," Elliot says with a smile.

Ryland smiles back, "I guess it would be safe to say that your some what of an expert on guilt….at least determining it?"

"It's not an exact science…but sure."

"Do you think I'm guilty?"

"OBJECTION!"

"Your Honor…this man is a veteran police officer; surely his opinion on guilt would be relevant."

"I'll allow it, but watch your step."

Ryland places her hands on the stand and looks Elliot directly in the eye, "Do you think I'm guilty?"

Elliot peers deep into her eyes; he looks down, then at the jury…and then at Casey, "Honestly. I don't know what to think."

Ryland's lips twist into a grin, "Thank you Detective. Nothing further."

She takes a seat and offers a smile to Elliot as he walks back to his seat. Judge Petrovsky dismisses until the following day."

Casey; along with Elliot. Olivia, and Dr. Huang are standing out in the hallway.

Elliot shakes his head, "I'm so sorry Casey….I really didn't know what to think. She just…..she got to me."

"That's what she does, Elliot. Manipulate and destroy," Dr. Huang adds.

Just then, Ryland and Toby walk up. Ryland laughs, "Casey….love…ready to drop it now?"

"Not a chance in hell."

Toby looks Elliot over, "Well Casey…..kinda looked to me like she destroyed your _star_ detective."

Elliot steps inches away from his face, "She didn't DO anything to me."

"Easy there Elliot…..I just noticed you looked a little tense," Toby strokes his arms and Elliot jumps back, "Just an observation."

"Don't. Touch me."

Ryland stands next to Elliot, "Aww, Toby. You have to behave. Elliot here probably hasn't been touched like that since his wife left."

Elliot turns to face her, "Don't bring my personal life into this. Got it?"

"Wow, a set of balls…..guess you did get them back in the divorce."

"You little bi…"

"Ah, ah, ah Elliot," Beecher says, "Wouldn't want people to think you're the loose cannon….not after all that. But I imagine having a girl crush your ego would do that."

Elliot stares at him.

"Very scary."

Ryland pulls on Toby's arm, "Come on poodle, this party's a joke. And we need to go….beauty rest and all. And plus, I always sleep better after a good kill."

The two start to walk off and Olivia shouts to them, "Did you sleep well after you raped and killed Carrie…did you Ryland?"

Ryland and Beecher stop. Ryland tells him to stay there and she walks back to Olivia, "Very nice try Liv…."

"It's Detective Benson to you."

"Whatever. But that phrase….was referring to destroy people on the stand. Geez, haven't you ever heard of a metaphor," She puts on her best pitiful face and even sheds a tear, "Besides….I could have never done anything like that."

Ryland walks back off. Olivia shouts again, "Well…did you?"

Ryland does nothing but turn and smile. She and Beecher leave.

"She'd never confess….not in a million years," Olivia says, shaking her head.

Elliot shrugs his shoulders, "Too bad. Confession's good for the soul."

"I don't think she has one," Casey says without even blinking.


	21. Daddy's Little Girl

_Trial Part 54_

_November 5_

Ryan Somerset has taken the stand. Casey Novak questions him.

"Mr. Somerset…..you were a detective correct?"

"Yep. Manhattan South Homicide….thirteen years."

"Why only thirteen?"

"I was shot. Got too close to a suspect…paid for it. I wasn't the same guy after it. So, I retired early. But, on the bright side, I got to spend more time with my girls."

"By girls, you mean Reese and Ryland?"

"Yes."

"….Ryland an easy child?"

"Objection! Your Honor….my childhood isn't on trial."

"Over-ruled."

Casey has a small smile on her face, "Mr. Somerset?"

"Yes and no. She had her moments, but what kid doesn't."

"So, no real trouble to speak of."

"Just…the assault…but that's all. She's such a good girl."

"Anything else about your daughter?"

"Well, Ryland was always the jealous type. The only one actually worthy of anything….was her. She would do whatever it takes to be in the spotlight."

"Thank you."

Casey strides back to her table and smiles at Ryland.

Ryland returns it, gets up, and paces….then stops right in front of her father.

"Are you proud of me?"

"Objection! Your Honor…."

"Sustained."

"Withdrawn. Are you pleased with the accomplishments of your children?"

"Of course I'm proud of you…..always."

"Then…you love us, but your our father….of course that is to say, you love us no matter what…."

"Objection! Relevance."

"Sustained. Miss Somerset…."

"Point taken Your Honor."

Ryland then faces Casey and smiles. She faces her father, "Mr. Somerset….you said you were a police officer for thirteen years?"

"Yeah, I just said that. But you know that."

"Like….oh….," She turns her back to her father. Ryland's eyes meet with Elliot's, "Detective Stabler right?"

"Well….we worked in different areas. But I guess we're about equal in years."

"Ah, but you….you worked Homicide…you've seen your plenty of murders….."

"I have."

"Would you say then…..you know a murderer when you see one?"

"Objection!"

"Miss Somerset?"

"Your Honor….we have already assumed that since Detective Stabler had all these years of experience that his opinion on guilt was relevant and factual. Mr. Somerset has nearly the same experience level and since I am on trial for a homicide….."

"Point taken. Over-ruled Miss Novak."

"Mr. Somerset….."

"Yes. It would."

"Well then….in your opinion…..do you think I'm a murderer…..Daddy?"

Ryan looks around the room, confused. He makes eye contact with Elliot before hanging his head; then he blesses himself, offering a silent prayer to a God that may not hear him….he looks at the jury, "I……I don't know."

"Thank you very much Mr. Somerset. Nothing further."

Ryland goes back to her table….and offers a cocky smile to Casey.

Ryan Somerset is excused. He walks right past Casey muttering, "I'm sorry….I'm so sorry."

Casey shakes her head. She stands, "The People call Reese Somerset."

"Objection!"

Beecher stands, "Side-bar Your Honor."

"Chambers, now."

The three follow Petrovsky to her chambers. Ryland speaks first.

"Your Honor…my sister can't testify. That's just…..terrorizing a victim."

Casey makes her claim, "She's been terrorizing everyone else….why stop now?"

Beecher steps in, "If I may Your Honor…..Reese is handicapped. With her IQ level there's no way she could be sworn."

"I knew you would say that Toby…..so, I'm ahead of you," She hands them a motion packet, "Read it and weep."

Beecher skims over it, rolls his eyes and hands it to Ryland, who also skims it in disgust, then she hands it to Petrovsky, who reads it.

"Dr. Huang would be glad to testify to his findings," Casey says, almost satisfied.

"That won't be necessary. Let's just try to make this as easy as possible for her, shall we?"

The three nod and they file back in to the courtroom.

"Miss Novak. Recall the witness."

"The People call Reese Somerset."

Reese makes her way to the stand and is sworn in. Casey walks up to her, "Hey Reese….kinda scary up here isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Is it okay if I ask you some questions today?"

"Sure."

"Okay…and if you get too scared or get really nervous…just close your eyes."

"Okay."

"Do you know why you're here today?"

'Because you think Ryland did something really bad."

"Right. Do you remember hearing about that girl Carrie that was killed?"

"It was on the news."

"Right again. Well….do you remember anything about that day or night that she was killed?"

"The phone rang really, really late. I know it was late 'cause I looked over at the clock."

"What did the clock say?"

"It said….3-0-0."

"Wow, that is late….."

"Yeah….I heard Daddy answer the phone….I pretended I was asleep and poked my head out the door. And even though I know it's not nice to listen to other people talk, I listened."

"And who was your daddy talking to?"

"Ryland."

"Does she usually call that late?"

"No….always after the night news."

"And did your daddy sound mad when he was talking with her?"

"Objection….calls for speculation."

"Sustained."

"Withdrawn. Just one more question Reese. What color are Ryland's eyes?"

Reese laughs, "That's a silly question. They're blue…just like that cute police man's. I wish mine were blue."

Casey looks disappointed, "Thanks Reese."

She sits. Ryland stands and walks over to Reese.

"Reese, you know how we go to church all the time?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, do you think I break a commandment?"

"Objection….Your Honor…"

"My sister and I are both confirmed Catholics. And to be fair, the Ten Commandments are the laws that still govern us all…and she knows them by heart."

"I'll allow it."

"Reese, sweetie….think real hard…."

"I know we all sin…that's why we need to confess."

"Right…so, do you think I'd commit a mortal sin, like killing another person?"

"NO!…. 'Cause then you burn in Hell…forever."

"Thank you Reese."

Ryland again takes her seat…only as her sister walks by, she stands and hugs her.


	22. Under The Microscope

_Trial Part 54_

_November 6_

Ryland recalls a few witnesses, to "refresh" the details in the jurors' mind. Then she calls herself. She takes the stand and Beecher questions her.

"I don't know what I can really ask you that hasn't already been covered…but how about this. Why did you call your father so unusually late that night?"

"I was exhausted from work…and school….I came home, sat down on the couch…and fell asleep. Guess I woke up and realized I hadn't called yet…and did. Figured that he would be out of his mind with worry. Probably should have considered looking at the clock first."

Toby smiles, "What about this wig?"

Ryland laughs, "It's a lot easier than dying my hair. I have quite a few of them. I was in a brunette phase. But I grew out of it quickly…..probably threw it out…"

"Probably?"

"A lot has happened since then….kinda hard to remember some things so minor."

"Sure. And this thing about colored contacts we keep hearing so much about?"

"I do wear contacts. I would be completely blind without them. But colored, no. why would I want to hide my eyes?"

"Why indeed. Thank you."

Beecher sits down and offers the floor to Casey.

She stands and walks right up tot the stand and leans in, "I know why….a very nice cover."

"Cover? Miss Novak…even my driver's license says my eyes are blue. It's easy to read…unless of course you can't read…"

"And this wig you can't you have tossed it after you killed Carrie Bowersock?"

"No…because I killed no one Miss Novak."

"Well then, why didn't you kill her?"

"Because murder is illegal….and I'm not a violent person."

"Really? Because you were convicted…excuse me admitted, plead out to the assault charges. You assaulted your own sister for no reason except she was more popular than you…..or do you remember that?" Casey leans in even closer.

Ryland grins, "Don't try to intimidate me. It won't work. And plus, I have nothing to hide. Yes…I assaulted my sister. Yes….I was on probation. Yes…I had to do community service. Yes…I'm sorry. But I _never_ killed anyone."

"Not even considered it?"

"Objection," Beecher stands, "She's badgering."

Ryland smiles and looks at Petrovsky, "And asked and answered, I could argue that part."

"Not necessary. I agree with you both. Move on Miss Novak."

"One last thing. How did you feel when you found Carrie?"

"I couldn't believe it….I just couldn't imagine who would do this to her," Ryland pauses, and then begins to cry, "She was the sweetest girl. I was lucky to have known her…," Ryland looks right at Casey, "I loved her like she was my sister."

Casey looks back, expressionless, "Nothing further."

Ryland is excused from the stand. She goes back to her table. Beecher offers her a tissue and she wipes the tears from her cheeks. She stands, "The Defense rests Your Honor."

"Very well. Closing arguments will be heard tomorrow at nine a.m. We're adjourned until then."

Court is dismissed and everyone is filing out. Ryland and Toby walk over to Casey, "Well, that was fun," Beecher says with a smile.

"It's not over yet," Casey says as she shuts her briefcase.

"You're right. All I've got to say to you is that you'd better have one hell of a summation….all my mock cases victories have been won on the strength of my closing statement. I can wrap this up more beautiful than a Christmas present," Ryland comments, with just a hint of pride.

The three walk out. Casey stops when she meets with Stabler and Benson. "Well sweetheart…this isn't pretend. This is real. You're going to be convicted by a jury of your peers. And a murder conviction at that."

"I don't think so"

"You sure, I think even your sister could vote guilty for you."

Ryland laughs, "You think? Gosh Casey, maybe you should be the one riding the retard racer to work everyday."

"Well juries still aren't really big on letting murders go free," Olivia says.

"Jurors are still people," Beecher says.

Stabler looks at him, "Just because you got away with one doesn't mean that she could."

"Elliot, I'm hurt," Beecher says, as he reaches out to stroke Elliot's arm.

"Not yet…but you will be if you try that again."

"Boys, boys. You can play later," Ryland says, as she steps between them, "Toby….behave."

"You can always take twenty five to life with a chance of parole in fifty years," Casey says.

"You're awfully sure of yourself."

"Well, like Olivia said….not really big on letting a killer walk the streets. Even if they are just people."

"Really?" Ryland turns to Elliot and takes his hands in hers, "Could you vote guilty…and send a girl just like your daughter to prison for the rest of her life?"

"Just on the evidence that's been presented…." He looks at Casey, " I would have a hard time. There's a few too many "maybes" and not enough definite things. They would have to be more clear."

A sly grin creeps onto her face, "That's what I needed to hear. Come on Toby, let's get out of here."

Beecher offers his arm to Ryland, which she accepts. "Yes, Elliot. Thank you….hey, you think after this is over….we could get together….go out…find us someone to spend these long, cold nights with…."

"Screw you."

"Not tonight, but I'll take a rain check."

Ryland and Toby laugh as they walk off.

"You know, I'm really beginning to hate that bastard," Elliot says.


	23. Final Battle

_Trial Part 54_

_November 7_

Court is called to order. Stabler and Benson are present, for what seems to be moral support for Novak. Stabler looks over at Ryland and Beecher. Toby sees this and blows Elliot a kiss; Elliot just offers an icy glare. Casey and Ryland then exchange unblinking stares before they go to war. Ryland is first to have her argument heard. Without breaking her stare, she stands and crosses the room. She stops right in front of the jury box. When she finally blinks; she smiles.

"Miss Novak is going to stand here….right here…and tell you to make this about rape and murder. She will ask you to convict me. Me….an honor student, a twenty-four year old girl….she wants you to say that you believe beyond a reasonable doubt that I raped Carrie Bowersock and then beat her to death, with the same bat."

Casey looks up, surprised.

Ryland chuckles and continues, "Funny. It's usually the defense tries to make the unbelievable reality. And they are the ones who try and make the trial about something else. Think…what has Miss Novak done at every turn. Painted me out to be a self-absorbed sociopath with an anger problem. The assault…..my eye color…and even a wig that I owned. Why? Because she's grasping at straws….trying to make something out of nothing. I don't even match the description given by every eye witness. Miss Novak's job was to bring Carrie Bowersock's killer to justice….to try them and to prove their guilt _beyond a reasonable doubt_. All I want to know is…where is that person today? Not the person you see standing right in front of you. Yes, I made a mistake years ago and assaulted my sister and for that, I am truly sorry. But I paid my debt….and now, Miss Novak has tried to put me on trial again for the same crime. But it's a long way from assault to homicide. I could never kill anyone…….thank you."

Ryland crosses the room with a confident walk, once again resuming her stare down with Casey.

Casey quickly breaks it off. She stands and walks over to the jury.

"I must say, Miss Somerset did have a few things right. I am going to tell you to make this case about rape and murder. Not to make it about a girl who, on the surface, couldn't hurt a fly. Don't make it about sending someone that reminds you of your own daughter to prison. Ryland Somerset brutally rape Carrie Bowersock and when she begged for mercy, she beat her to death," Casey looks over her shoulder at Ryland, who has a smug smile on her face. Casey walks over and stands in front of Ryland.

"But she did call the police afterwards, and started this whole thing. She wanted to see what she had done. Start to finish. Some would say calling the police upon discovering such a horrendous act of violence is responsible and brave. I tell you that it's an act of a cold-blooded killer….a woman who has no remorse, no soul. And she'd do it again, in a heartbeat. Ryland Somerset is a sociopathic predator….she knows what she did was wrong, and she doesn't care. If you let her walk free, she will kill…..to get anything she wants. Anything she sees as hers…..hope none of you have the misfortune of stealing her parking space."

Casey sits back down in her chair. Judge Petrovsky then dismisses court so the jury can deliberate.

_Special Victims Unit_

_Squad Room_

_November 7_

Munch and Fin are sitting at their desks, typing up reports. Stabler has his feet propped up beside the huge mound of paperwork on his desk. Olivia, Casey, and Maureen are talking.

"Don't you think you should be , I don't know, working." Olivia says to Elliot.

"Me….oh, you mean these babies….they are all done. Just waiting for our gopher to deliver them to the Captain," Elliot says, as he looks at Maureen.

Casey smiles, "So, I take it your assignment is going well?"

Maureen rolls her eyes, "Oh. It's wonderful. I swear, I will never do anything illegal ever again. As if withdraw wasn't bad enough…." she picks up the files off of her father's desk and some of the completed ones from Munch and Fin. She disappears into the Captain's office.

"For once, I actually believe that statement from a felon. No offense," Munch says.

"Yeah, me too. Your kid's tough Elliot. She'll make it through," Fin adds.

Olivia says nothing, just nods.

"I'm just glad I didn't have to prosecute her," Casey says. Just then her cell phone rings, "Casey Novak…..really….but it's only been four hours….my kinda jury. Thanks."

Elliot stands, "They're back?"

"This sounds…," Olivia starts.

"Like we did the best job we could. Let's go"


	24. Gasp

_Trial Part 54_

_November 7_

The courtroom is full. Carrie Bowersock's aunt is sitting with Elliot and Olivia. Ryland's parents and Reese are also present. As are several members of the press. Ryland and Beecher are having a quiet conversation, as Casey stares. They wave at her right before Judge Petrovsky enters. Everyone stands and remains standing as the jury files in. Everyone is asked to be seated. Only Casey, Ryland and Beecher remain standing.

Petrovsky speaks, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, have you reached a verdict?"

"We have Your Honor," the foreman, who is a short blonde woman, says.

"Very good. How do you find?"

Casey, Ryland and Beecher all exchange looks.

"On the sole count of the indictment, rape in the first degree….we find the defendant….not guilty."

Ryland and Beecher smile.

"On the sole count of the indictment, manslaughter in the first degree…we find the defendant…."

Casey closes her eyes.

"…..Not guilty."

Casey drops her head. Carrie's aunt beings to cry hysterically; Olivia tries to comfort her. The press is buzzing….Ryland's mother breathes a sigh of relief. Elliot, along with Ryan Somerset, stare in disbelief at Ryland.

Reese stands up, "Ryland…you won!"

"Order! Order," Petrovsky demands, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, the court thanks you for your service. Court is adjourned."

Ryland hugs Beecher. "I really did it! I won!"

Casey is gathering up her things. Olivia escorts Carrie's aunt out. Elliot walks up to Casey, "You did the best you could Casey. I'm sorry we couldn't have done more."

"You did your best. That's all I could ever ask."

Toby and Ryland walk over to her. Toby smiles, "I'll say. Ryland has a very promising future. And looks like your best just wasn't good enough."

"She only has a future because she was acquitted," Casey says.

"Just another victory for the wrongly accused," Ryland says with a smile, "So, Casey Novak….how does it feel to have your ass kicked by a first year law student?"

Casey just glares in response.

"Hey, sorry. Just trying to prepare you for the press….which reminds me, Toby. How's my hair?"

"Perfect…and definitely better than hers."

They laugh and start to leave. Elliot shouts to Ryland, "You know….pride is one of the deadly sins."

Ryland walks back over to Elliot, "Then confession is my next stop," Ryland kisses him on the cheek, "Peace be with you, Elliot."

"And with you," he says as an automatic response, as Ryland and Beecher leave the courtroom.

"Well, that was nice of you," Casey says sarcastically.

"She needs peace. She's guilty….I know it, you know it….," he sees Ryan Somerset come back in, "I think even he knows it."

"They let her walk! It's all my fault…I blew it. I told them I didn't know….God, I'm so sorry."

"You can't beat yourself up. The jury; unpredictable," Elliot says, as the three leave the courtroom.


	25. No Bull Shit

_Stabler Residence_

_Queen, New York_

_November 7_

Maureen is sitting on the couch, watching TV. Elliot comes and sits beside her. He offers her a beer.

"No thanks. And uh, it's probably not a good idea."

"Maureen….it's just one. Doesn't make you an alcoholic."

She takes it from him, "Thanks. What am I watching…..these cop dramas, so pathetic."

"Got enough of that in my real life, thanks," he takes a drink.

"Dad…can we have an honest talk….no bull shit."

"About?"

"You and Mom."

He shifts uncomfortably, "Only if you can be honest first."

"Agreed. You don't need to shake down your own daughter."

He nods, "Why didn't you come to me? Why did I have to get a call from Narcotics?"

She takes a large swig from her beer, as if to muster up courage to answer, "Because of that look. That look on your face right now. I can't handle it. And plus, I got enough of that look when you came to bail me out. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to tell you….I guess I thought I could get out on my own."

"Addicts generally do."

"I'm sorry. For any professional and personal embarrassment I caused you. And I know I'll be spending the rest of my life regaining your trust."

Elliot takes her hand, "I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you Maureen. And I'll always love you."

"I know. I never questioned that. Throughout it all."

Elliot lets go of her hand and starts to peel off his beer label, "So…..you wanted to know something about your mother and I?"

"You don't have to try and interrogate me. And it's more like a statement," Maureen sits her beer down and faces him, "The night she came over…I was at the top of the stairs…"

"Maureen….I…."

"Let me finish, please. I overheard what was said. And I just wanted to say….I understand why you asked her to leave. I know you love her….and I know you always will. And maybe….letting her go is the only thing you can do."

"Yeah? I just wish she felt the same."

"I think…..I think she's so in love with you that trying to deny her feelings is the only way she knows to get back at you for shutting her out."

"So, ripping my heart out…that's justice?"

"Daddy….she's in pain. Trust me. You know how many times she's cried herself to sleep? How many times she's called your name into the night? And how many times she prays that you'll forgive her?"

"Really….this isn't just some attempt to put us back together?"

"No. I think if you guys are really meant to be together….you'll find your way back to each other. Somehow."

Elliot smiles and brushes a few stands of her off of her face, "You're smart like your Mom, that's for sure. And you look more and more like her everyday."

"Yeah, that's genetics for you."

He laughs. The phone rings and Maureen answers, "Stabler….Olivia….fine…..he's right here….," She hands the phone to him.

"Yeah…..when….alright…I'll be there," he hangs up the phone. Maureen throws him his jacket.

"What's up?"

"Someone's idea of justice."


	26. Justice

_Home of Ryan and Linda Somerset_

_Park Avenue_

_November 7_

Elliot flashes his badge and enters the penthouse. Olivia and Casey, along with EMTs and two uniformed officers are inside.

"We were waiting on you. The uniforms called us when they realized who they were. And uh, he said he wanted you to arrest him," Olivia whispers.

Casey just shakes her head.

Elliot looks over to the EMTs. They are attending to Ryland, while Beecher is standing off to the side, "Elliot….her father, he just went crazy. Just beat the hell out of her. Broke her nose….maybe fractured her orbital bone. Her mother called the police. But, it's good to see you again," Beecher says.

Elliot walks over to Ryan. He looks at him.

"Don't ask….I'll tell you. She and Toby came over. Toby was winning over my wife in the dining room. So, I was talking to Ryland here, in the living room. And I couldn't help myself. I asked her if she killed Carrie. If she raped her. She smiled….and told me every detail and how much she enjoyed it. Then…I just lost it. Completely lost it. I beat her. And….I wanted her dead."

Elliot grabs him by the arm, "I can't arrest you in your own home…."

"I know. Let's go then."

They cross the threshold and Elliot cuffs him, "Ryan Somerset, you are under arrest for the assault of Ryland Somerset. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. In the event you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

"I know my rights. Funny, never knew cuffs were so uncomfortable."

Elliot hands him off to a uniformed officer. Olivia and Casey join him outside, followed up closely by Beecher, who is wearing a confident smile.

"Keep smiling jackass."

The EMTs are escorting Ryland out. She's holding a cold pack to her face. She implores them to stop. And then, she makes eye contact.

Casey is shocked, "Son of a bitch."

"Is that any way to talk to a victim? And your over whelming concern is appreciated. Sorry I can't see the look on your faces. I'm blind with out my contacts. I'm sure it would be priceless. Didn't think my eyes really were blue did you?"

The three look in shock at her beautiful brown eyes. Beecher moves beside her and scoops her up in his arms.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me….and uh, I'll be seeing you soon," she says.

As she is taken away, Elliot sighs, "No doubt in my mind of that."

"She gets away with murder and her father goes to jail for assault," Olivia says.

"And that's justice," Casey mutters, "turns out it's not blind. It's eyes are just a different color."


End file.
